Embodiments of the invention relate to vehicle suspensions and, more particularly, to sensors for vehicle suspensions.
A vehicle suspension allows movement between wheels and a chassis, or frame, of a vehicle. Suspensions typically include springs, shocks, struts, or other elements to dampen this relative movement. Some suspensions also include sensors to measure the amount of relative movement between the wheels and the chassis.